West Faerûn
The western part of Faerûn includes the nations south of Waterdeep and north of the Shining Sea, that border along the Sea of Swords. It also includes the multitude of islands that lie to the west in the vast ocean called the Trackless Sea. The closely-linked nations of Amn, Tethyr, and Calimshan have been collectively termed the "Lands of Intrigue". Some inhabitants of this region refer to Northwest Faerûn as "the Savage North," after the Savage Frontier at a time when it was less civilized. Regions Amn A land of merchants that lies to the north of Tethyr along the Sword Coast, this region is a fertile plain between mountain ranges to the north and south. The northern border is formed by the Cloud Peaks and the Snakewood. To the south is the evil humanoid-infested mountain range called the Small Teeth. The capital city of Athkatla is a port along the coast. Much of the trade in the country is carried by a series of rivers. Calimshan This is a nation with an ancient flavor, being formed from an empire of genies. It lies along the north coast of the Shining Sea, to the south of Tethyr. The dominant features are the Calim desert in the west, the Marching Mountains in the north, and monster-infested Forest of Mir to the east. The far eastern border is formed by the Alimir Mountains on the western edge of the Lake of Steam. The capital city is Calimport, a large port at the south edge of the Calim Desert. Evereska At the northern edge of this region, along the western edge of the Anauroch desert, is this last major settlement of elves upon the continent. It lies within a refuge of hills, far from the cities of man. This region lies along the north of the Western Heartlands. Lantan This island nation lies far to the west of Calimshan, and to the northwest of the Jungles of Chult. It is a land of strange devices, wonderous machines, and many new forms of technology little seen on the mainland. The Lantan people use technology the way that other lands employ magic. Moonshae Isles These cold, rocky isles form an archipelago to the west of the Sword Coast. There are several major islands and many hundreds of smaller islands in this group. The terrain forms a mixture of mountains, bogs and woods. There are only a handful of towns, the largest being Caer Callidyrr on the island of Alaron and Caer Corwell on Gwynneth. Nelanther This is a general name for the multitude of islands scattered across the Trackless Sea to the west of Faerûn. Many of the inhabitable islands are home to pirates who prey upon coastal shipping. Nimbral This is a remote, pleasant island that lies to the southwest of Lantan. It is notable for its powerful wizards and pegasus-mounted knights. Tethyr This is a feudal monarchy bordered on the north by Amn and to the south by Calimshan. The northern half of the country is dominated by the Wealdath forest, home to tribes of Elves and various fey. This is bordered on the south by the Starspire Mountains. In the south is the River Ith plain with the capital city of Darromar. Western Heartlands Together with Cormyr and Sembia to the east, this region forms the heart of the civilized lands of Faerûn. It is an extensive land that stretches from the Sword Coast in the west to Cormyr and the Dragon Coast in the east. On the southern border is the nation of Amn. This land is not a unified nation, but instead consists of a series of city-states that include Baldur's Gate, Berdusk, Beregost, Elturel, Evereska and Scornubel. References Category:Regions Category:Locations Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril